The Choices We Make
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: He had a choice, find a mate or never return home. She had a choice, go with him willing or unwilling. What choices will they make and what we will be the rewards or what will be the consequences
1. Questions Cannot Be Answered With Lies

Disclaimer:  I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

The Choice We Make 

Questions Can Not Be Answered With Lies

When a species of animals are far and few, it is said that they are endangered.  When none are left they are extinct.  The question though is, does this apply species of humans or species of close relation to humans?  If the numbers of a human like race were dwindling, were they an endangered species or just a dying race among the many that existed on the planets in the vast galaxies in this plane of life?

        If this dying race could no longer produce more offspring, then they would die off quicker, never to return.  They would join the list of many organisms that would never exist on this plane again.  Would there be anyway to save this race from dying?  What if the ability to save this dying race was in the hands of two girls?  Sisters at heart, friends by blood.  What if they were the only way to continue on the race, keep them existing?

        This brings us to a small planet in galaxy 63M, the Milky Way Galaxy, as it was referred to by the occupants of this small galaxy of even smaller planets.  There were nine planets in all, but by the time of the third wave of existence, life was only present on one.  Earth, the name given to the circling orb of gasses and water, a vastness of blue and green, floating between lifeless planets and star larger than even the planet its self.

        On another planet, right outside this galaxy was a fairly larger planet of reds and blues.  On this plant lay a dying race, at least a dying line of royalty.  The race, known as the Sayians, were a warrior race or mostly men, all of whom followed strict precedents about their way of life.  One of these being that royalty of the race could not mate with any ordinary female sayian or human, for that matter, like the rest of the occupants of the planet could.  Females to be mated with royalty had to possess a certain strength and more scientifically a genetic trait that makes them stand out from the rest.  Only this special female would be able to mate with the royal, to continue the line of blood amongst a race of mostly proud males.

        "None of them are able to mate.  Absolutely none of them."

        "Are you sure father?"

        "Not one for me and not even for you."  An extremely frustrated King punched the wall next to him and watched as it crumbled to the ground, he turned to his son and a smirk formed on his face.  "You are going to earth."

        "But, I thought you said humans weren't…"

        "Stupid boy, your mother was a human, one of the rare humans that are able to mate with us, especially the royalty.  Your mother was a strong women before she died.  Not only was she able to give me a male heir, she also gave me a daughter.  And then you came along and she just about gave me another child.  Then she left me, she left me to pick up the pieces of my world and find a suitable mate for myself along with two sons.  I hate to admit but I am glad that Kakarotto's mate was and still is strong.  The onna produced two sons for him, one of which I let my pride fall just so my daughter would have a noble mate.  You are going to earth and you are going to take Kakarotto's oldest brat with you and then you are not going to return until you find someone suitable to mate with either of us.  I don't care what you have to.  Whether they come on their own will or against it, you bring them here."

        "But father, what if I do not find someone like this?"

        "You will or you will not return."  The young prince walked away from his grumbling father, shaking his mop of lavender hair.  He walked towards the corridor of a now noble family, who had once been of third class ranking.  They did the rare thing of moving up in rank because of sheer power, loyalty and quite honestly friendship.  He gently raped on the door waiting for his friend to appear.  Soon enough he did, a small grin on his face, his black hair spiked and water dripping off his face.

        "What's up Mirai?"

        "We are going to earth, Gohan.  And we are leaving in an hour so get ready."

        "What for?  Here come in while I get ready."  Gohan gestured Mirai to enter his room and he sat down on a black arm chair in the room.

        "My father is making us.  He says we are not to return till I have found a human that can be possible to be a mate for either myself or him.  He also wants you to find a mate.  We need to bring them back no matter what, he told me, whether they are willing or not."

        "What?  Vegeta said that?  Wait why I am so surprised, I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing.  Sometimes I envy Goten for not having to do things like this, though I feel bad for him to be in an arranged marriage, but at least it is your sister.  What about your counter part, is he coming?"

        "No, he does not have to worry about these things yet, he still has time to worry about a mate.  He is too young even if he wanted to.  Gohan, do you really think that I will find someone?  Very few humans are capable of mating with sayians, let alone royalty."

        "I have faith in you, Mirai.  I have a good feeling you will find someone not only able, but willing.  And I have a good feeling you two will love each other."

        "But what of my father?  What if I find someone and bring her back, willing or not, and my father claims her instead.  Three kids, well technically two kids or not, he is still 36, and with Mother passing, he is extremely lonely."

        "Lets just see what happens.  Hey maybe you will find someone for you and someone for Vegeta, you never know."

        "And you will find someone too, at least you don't have to look for your father.  I still don't understand, why father can't go on his to look for his own mate."

        "Maybe he doesn't want to take the time.  Could you imagine though if Goku had to go looking for a mate?  If he wasn't arranged with my mother, I don't think he would have ever gotten married."

        "I have to agree with you on that one Gohan.   You almost done?"

        "Yeah, just have to say goodbye to my family.  No matter how old I get, I am still my mother's little boy."

        "I'll meet you on the loading deck in fifteen minutes, I just have to get a few quick things."

        "Sure thing."

        The two young men, both around the same age, left the room and went in opposite directions.  Gohan went to speak with his soon to be tearful mother, while Mirai went to his room to retrieve some of belongings.  Fifteen minutes later he met Gohan at the loading dock and the two loaded a large ship, actually Mirai's personal ship.  A small crew was already aboard and they took off in a matter of minutes.  The two demi sayians went to their rooms to sleep during the journey to the planet of earth.

        "Usagi are you still down about Mamoru?"  A young girl with blonde hair asked her friend as she plopped down beside her in a booth.

        "Yeah.  I know we both kinda wanted it, but still it hurts, you know?"  Usagi tilted her head towards her friend, her blue eyes slightly glazed over with a few unshed tears.  "For almost three years, I thought nothing could separate us, and one year apart and we lose our love for each other."

        "Usa, I know it hurts, but you two are still friends and will be for a long time.  Crystal Tokyo will still exist, maybe not the way we saw it, but it will.  Trust me."

        "I trust you Mina.  Thank you for cheering me up.  We should get to class now.  It is weird not being late."

        "I know we are actually early for once."  The blondes walked out of the diner and towards their school when they heard a bell ring.  The two looked at each other and a look a panic crossed their faces.  They began running to the school and made it into the classroom panting and they proceed in knocking into two students at the head of the classroom.

        "Ms. Tsukino, Ms. Aino, why are you two late?"

        "We…um…were…you see…we are sorry Sensei Marco."

        "Before you two stormed in I was introducing our new students so why don't you two sit down so that I can continue."

        Mina and Usagi made their to the back of the classroom and sat in their seats next to each other, they finally looked at the two they had run into.  The two had already stood back off and made themselves presentable.

        "As I was saying we have two new students joining our class, both have done brilliantly on their entrance exams and I hope you will treat them well.  I hate to have to say it, but since they are the only seats left, Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs why don't you two sit behind Ms. Tsukino and Ms. Aino.  If you don't remember, they are the two twisters that stormed in here rather late."

        Trunks and Gohan made their way to the back of the room, ignoring the looks they were getting from the female population in the class, and the glares from the male population.  Trunks took his seat behind Usagi and Gohan sat behind Mina.  Usagi turned in her to look at Trunks quickly.

        "I am sorry, we're sorry about running into you guys."

        "No problem.  Gohan and I just love having beautiful women run into our arms."  At this a blush formed on Usagi's cheeks and she turned around quickly to face front.  

        The next day in Usagi's dread class, gym, they were doing various things.  Most of the girls, including Usagi and Mina were doing gymnastics while the boys were having to take the annoying gym assessments (you know what I mean, push ups, pull ups, etc).  By the time Usagi and Mina came out of the locker room, most of the guys were already out in the gym, changed.  As usual, almost in sync, they turned to look at them.  Sometimes the two hated being in a class of mostly guys, they always looked at them.  They sat next to each other on a bleacher and almost immediately, they had guys rush us to them, sitting way to close for comfort.  

        "So Usa, can I call you Usa?"

        "No."  Usagi quickly interrupted.

        "Okay, Usagi.  Are you doing anything tonight?"    

        "Yes."

        "Don't you even want to know where I wanted to take you?"  

        "Give it our best shot before I walk away."  Usagi turned to him coldly, she hated this just as much as Mina did, who was currently fending off another guy.

        "There is this new club that opened up, called Pure and I wanted to take you their and then maybe after back to my place.  My parents are away so we would have to place to ourselves."

        "Times up and you failed."  Not only did Usagi hate gym because it involved an exertion of energy, but it was a mixed class of guys and girls, but the girls were out numbered. And also, the ages varied, especially between the guys.  Every day they had gym, Usagi and Mina go used to being asked out by the guys, many asked each day, and since most of the guys were older, they wanted them to sleep with them.  Naturally, Usagi and Mina always turned them down.  Finally, their teacher came in and explained what they were to do for the day. (**_Quick note, Usagi and Mina are still princesses and senshi, but Usagi especially isn't as clumsy, she has matured a bit but still trips and falls, but not as often._**)      

        Usagi and Mina headed to the balance beam while they watched the guys head to the pull up bar with their teacher.  Mina jumped up on the beam first and Usagi was her spotter.

        "It is so annoying sometimes."

        "What is Mina?"

        "The guys.  Don't they have anything better to do than continually ask us out?"  Mina quickly did a jump and then regained her balance.

        "You do realize that they need to exercise all of their muscles and use some of that testosterone in them."

        "True, true."

        After a little while, Mina jumped down from the beam and Usagi mounted it.  She wasn't doing anything extremely difficult, but still a bunch of guys were staring at her including Trunks, but unfortunately Mina was looking, she was too busy staring at Gohan doing pull ups that she didn't see Usagi wobbled.  Usagi quickly tried to gain the attention of Mina, but failed miserably.  Before she knew it she was falling off the beam, expecting to meet the hard mat below, but that never happened.  She opened her eyes that were scrunched tight, she was met with light blue eyes looking down at her.

        "Trunks?"

        "The one and only."  Trunks replied proudly.  Usagi finally noticed the position the two of them were in.  Usagi had fallen on Trunks so that one of his arms was wrapped around her butt and the other around her shoulders which then cause her chest to literally be pushed into his face.  Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her ankle, she looked down to see it in a weird angle.  Trunks had yet to notice this and was about to put her down.

        "No stop."

        "I always knew that you couldn't resist me."

        "Not that, my ankle, I think I twisted it when I fell."  By this time the entire class was around them and Trunks sat Usagi down on the beam.  Their teacher looked at it and frowned.

        "It is sprained.  Trunks I think you should carry Usagi to the nurse, since she can't walk."

        "No, no I can walk.  I don't want him to carry me."

        "Are you sure about that?"

        "Yes, no."  Usagi looked down in defeat as Trunks picked her up princess style.  As Trunks was picking up Usagi, he managed to inhale at just the right moment.  His senses went nearly numb, as the scent of honey and flowers filled his nose.  If he could, he wanted to eat her up right then and there, but he couldn't.  But he had to tell Gohan, he had to tell him of what he felt.  What he now knew.  Usagi, the girl in his arm, who he had only known for a few days, was one of the few.  Nearly one of a kind, special.  She had that genetic trait.  And she would be mine.

        "How is your ankle?"  Trunks asked Usagi the next day.

        "Sore, but the doctor said it should get better soon.  Thank you for yesterday."

        "No problem, I love saving the damsel in distress."

        "Oh thank you, my prince in shining armor!" Usagi exaggerated.

        "So, would you let this knight in shining armor take you to the movies tonight."  Usagi stopped laughing and glared at Trunks.

        "Why should I?"

        "For two reasons.  One being you owe me and the second being we would be going with your dear friend Mina, who is going with my friend Gohan."  Usagi continued to glare at him till she began examining the floor and she muttered something under her breath.  "What was that?"

        "I said, fine.  I will go."

        "Go where?"

        "To the movies with you, you happy?"

        "Extremely.  I'll pick you and Mina up at your house at 7."

        "I must be really good Gohan.  Less than a week, and I have already found someone more than worthy."

        "Wait who?"

        "Usagi."

        "Mina's friend?"

        "Yes, the really hot blonde."

        "How did you know?"

        "She just felt different and her smell is intoxicating.  Anyway, what's going on between you and Mina."

        "Well hopefully I will have something interesting to tell you tonight.  And you better have something to tell me."

        "I will, you can count on it, Gohan.  Come on we need to pick up the girls."

        "Ladies."  Gohan gestured towards the car.  Gohan lifted Mina into the back of Trunks convertible and Usagi was about to hop in the back, but Gohan jumped back there first and she was forced to sit next to Trunks in the front.  A cold breeze blew by and Gohan wrapped his arm around Mina and pulled her closer.  She willing gave into his warmth and snuggled into him under his arm.  Usagi shivered, and Trunks took his coat and placed it over her shoulders.  Usagi smiled at Trunks and slide across the seat towards him.  He placed his arm around her and Usagi placed her legs in his lap.  The rest of the car ride was mostly silent.  When the arrived at the movies, Trunks lifted Usagi up and carried her out of the car.  She then hopped onto his back and he gave her a piggy-back to the line.  

        In the theater, the four sat in the middle of one and of the rows, the guys sat on the outside and the girls on the inside.  At one point during the movie Usagi jumped and Trunks wrapped his arm around her to calm her.  She sat as close as she could to him with the limits of the chairs.  A bright light filled the room from the screen and then their was total darkness.  Usagi turned to Trunks and he lifted her chin to him and bent down slightly.  Their lips brushed up against one another and a spark ran down both of their spines.  They deepen the kiss slightly and then Trunks licked Usagi's lips asking for entrance, but she pulled away and put a finger to his lips.  

        "Not here." She whispered.  After that the two returned to the movie.  

        Next to them, Gohan and Mina had gone through a similar ordeal, but much earlier in the movie, but they didn't stop.  They had been making out since then.  On the way home, Gohan drove with Mina next to him, and Trunks and Usagi were in the back.

        "You could come back to my place if you want."  Trunks offered to Usagi who was sitting in his lap.

        "Maybe another time, I am tired."

        "I could join you there."

        "Hey, no thanks.  I am perfectly capable of sleeping alone."

        "You sure about that.  You might need my help.  What about bathing?  It must be hard to reach all of your spots.  Like these," Trunks gently ran a finger up the center of Usagi's back.  "Or these," He dragged his finger to her stomach and went under her shirt a bit.  He moved his finger back and forth till he heard a giggle escape her lips.  "No, I know.  These places."  Trunks softly breathed into her ear as he licked her ear lobe.  A chill ran down Usagi's spine and Trunks pulled her closer.  

        At this time, Gohan turned around towards them.  "Usagi, we are here."

        "Where is Mina?"

        "I dropped her off long ago, but you two were to busy to notice."  A blush crept up on her cheeks.  Trunks lifted her up and out of the car and walked her to her door.  He bent down and kissed her softly and then whispered good night in her ear, but not before licking her ear lobe again.  Trunks took a step away, but Usagi grabbed his shirt and kissed him again.  She pulled him down to eye and whispered into his ear.

        "You will pay for that."  Usagi whispered, she then proceeded in gently biting his ear lobe and shoving him away.  Before he could respond, she was already in the house, smiling.  

        "Oh my god Mina.  He is so cute!"

        "Yeah, yeah, Trunks is so cute, but I find Gohan so hot!"  Mina looked up in the air, stars in her eyes are she was talking to Usagi on the phone.

        "So are you two officially a couple?"

        "I think so, but what about you and Trunks?"

        "I am pretty sure."

        "So when are we going to tell them?"   Gohan looked up at Trunks, a small frown on his face.

        "Soon, I want to return home, but not too soon.  We don't want to scare them.  Oh yeah Usagi I am taking you back to my home planet where you are going to mate with either me or my father."

        "We need to tell them in no more than a month."  Gohan pointed out.

        "Two weeks        , in two weeks we will tell them.  If they don't go willing we will just take them back and deal with them there."

        "Trunks, are you sure you would be willing to do that to them?"

        "I have no choice, I am following orders."

        "You never listened to your father like this before."

        "Gohan, we are telling them in two weeks, no ifs, ands, or buts.  We are going to tell them and then take them home."

        School on Monday became an interesting experience.  Every time a guy would come up to Usagi or Mina, no matter for what, Trunks would wrap his arm around Usagi and Gohan would wrap his arm around Mina.  By the end of the day, the girls got used this and by the end of the week they knew that Gohan and Trunks would walk them home each day.  

        On Saturday, Trunks drove to Usagi's house for dinner.  She had protested in the beginning, afraid of what her father would say, but Trunks wanted to come.  He insisted on meeting her father, so she finally gave in.  He arrived exactly on time and Usagi opened the door for him.  She gestured him towards the living room where her father and brother were sitting.  Trunks moved his wrist slightly to tell her to leave and she trusted him, so she went to go help her mother in the kitchen.

        "Do you think he will be okay alone with your father?"

        "I hope so, mother, I really hope so."

        "So Trunks, where are you originally from?"

        "A small city farther south, Japan, but you would have never heard of it."

        "I see, why did you move here?"

        "My father wanted me too, to get a better education before college."

        "So you are living alone here?"

        "No, I share an apartment with my friend.  He came with me also to get a better education.  He goes to our school too."

        "Where is your mother?"

        "She died a few years ago, giving birth to my sister."

        "I am sorry Trunks, I didn't know."

        "Don't worry about it, you're right you didn't know, I am not going to hold that against you."

        "We are going out for a while, you two be good."

        "Yes, mother."  Usagi groaned towards her mother and she watched her leave with her father and brother.

        "Finally they are out of the house."  Trunks sighed.

        "You don't like them?"  Usagi asked a little sadden.  Trunks stepped towards Usagi, a smirk adorning his face.

        "No, I like them, but I like you more."  He wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer to him.  She felt something rub up against her and when he realized what it was, she blushed furiously.  "Don't you see what you do to me, Usa?"

        "Trunks, I..I can't."  Usagi looked up at Trunks with sadness and disappointment in her eyes.  Trunks only looked at her with lust and understanding.

        "I know.  I know my sweet.  It is the right time anyway, but I just want you to know something."

        "What?"

        "I love you."  Trunks leaned into her and captured her lips with his own.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  Trunks licked her lips asking, no begging for entrance and willingly she did.  Their tongues battled each other for control of the space.  Trunks ended up winning and explored every crevise of Usagi's mouth.  After a while Trunks pulled away and began kissing down Usagi's next gently biting her shoulder.  He left a trail of kisses all around her neck and shoulders.  He then began sucking her neck and when he stopped a red mark began to form.   He made his way up to her ears and gently licked and bit her ear lobes.  Breathing softly into her ear he said, "Soon I will not stop here."  He backed up and grabbed Usagi's hand and led her to the couch in the living room.  He laid down and placed her in front of him. Finding the remote he turned on the t.v. to some movie.  Usagi snuggled closer into him and Trunks gently stroked her hair and kissed her head.

        "I love you too, Trunks."  Usagi whispered before falling asleep.  Upon noticing this, Trunks lifted Usagi into his arms and carried her to her room.  He placed her on her bed and covered her with his blankets.  He left quietly and got into his car and drove off.

        Finally the following Saturday arrived and Usagi, Mina, Trunks and Gohan were all lounging about in the guy's apartment.  Trunks and Usagi occupied one couch, each leaning on one of the arms, their legs entwined in the middle.  Across from them, Mina sat in Gohan's lap on the love seat.  Finally after a moment of silence, Trunks looked up and cleared his throat.

        "Gohan and I have to tell you something."  Usagi looked at him with worry in her eyes, blue clashed on blue as one was trying to figure out the other.

        "What's wrong?  Is everything all right?" Mina asked Gohan, who said nothing but frowned slightly.

        "Nothing is wrong Mina, well not really."  Gohan tried to calm Mina, telling the girls the truth was going to be harder than he thought.  "Continue Trunks."

        "We have to be honest with you, totally honest.  Starting with we are not from around here."

        "We know that all ready."  Mina interrupted him, a slight squeak in her voice.

        "Please let me continue with out interruption.  When I say we are not from around her I don't just mean Tokyo.  I don't even Japan.  We aren't from this planet."  Trunks paused, expecting a shriek from both girls, but he didn't.  He was surprised when Mina nodded at him in understanding, but when he looked towards Usagi, she didn't say anything or do anything.   She just sat there.  "Continuing on, Gohan and I have actually been living on a planet just outside this galaxy.  Plant Vegeta or more formally Vegeta-sei.  You see the two of us are only half human, the other half of us is Sayian.  A race very similar to humans, but stronger and you could even say more primal.  We are a warrior based race that was almost totally destroyed about a two decades ago.  My father and Gohan's father were only two out of a total of four survivors when the planet was destroyed.  Gohan's father, Kakarott, or more commonly Goku, had been sent here to Earth and had been living here since he was a baby."  Gohan then took over for a while.

        "When I was just five, another sayain came who said he was my uncle came to bring my father to the Prince.  To make a long story short my father and his friend Piccolo killed him, but also in the process my father died.  In the next year, another two sayians arrived, the Prince and one of his nobles Nappa.  Shortening the story a lot, my father came back and beat Nappa.  The Prince, named Vegeta, killed Nappa because he lost.  The being, Frieza, who destroyed planet Vegeta had gone to the Planet of Namek to retrieve these seven magical balls that could be used to make a wish upon.  I traveled their with my father's friends Krillen and Bulma, on planet Namek we ran into Vegeta again and after a while, my father showed up and destroyed Frieza.  Many died before this battle.  Including Vegeta, but he was one of the people brought back by those magical balls, called the Dragon Balls."

        "We are now going to skip through many years of time, fighting, enemies, and death.  Till about seven years ago.  Using those same Dragon Balls, Vegeta wished back the existence of his home planet Vegeta-sei.  Now back tracking a bit, after the incident with Frieza, Vegeta had fallen in love with Bulma, an earthling and a child."

        "You."  Mina said, half as a statement and half as a question.

        "Yes, Vegeta was my father and Bulma was my mother.  But there is more. I am technically not that baby Trunks that I just talked about.  I came into the picture about a few months after, from the future.  I came to the past to warn my friends and family about an enemy that was to come that had killed everyone and destroyed my home.  Eventually after everything, I returned to the future, by the only left in my timeline was my mother, and when she passed away, I returned to the past for good.  When I came back, I found out the Gohan's mother had another child name Goten and a few years later, my mother had another child, a girl who she named, Bra.  Unfortunately, my mother died giving birth to Bra.  Bra barely made it out alive.  This was when we all moved to Planet Veget-sei.  When we got there, many of the sayains who lived on the planet before it was destroyed were living there again.  My father proclaimed that with his father dead, he was king and I became the rightful heir to the throne.  Well I would be able to claim the throne if my father pasted, only if I had a mate by the time I was 25.  The only problem was, that the number of female sayains on the planet were dwindling.  Also, since I was royalty, I would not be able to mate with just anybody, sayian or human.  She need to have a certain quality, a genetic trait and a certain strength, or she would surely died during either mating or while giving birth to her first child.  My father then told me I was to come here to Earth and find a mate either for myself or for my father and to not return until I found someone.  He also made Gohan come with me to find a mate also, though the selective rule was not as strong for, even though his family had moved up to noble rank."

        "I guess this is where we come in."  Mina spoke softly with sadness in her voice.

        "Yes, we, Gohan and I need to bring you two with us.  We need to bring you guys home."

        "What if we refuse?"  Usagi spoke extremely softly barely audible, and she never lifted her head, she just kept herself buried in her knees.

        "Usagi, listen.  I still love you.  I fell in love with Usagi first, not your genetic makeup."  Trunks leaned forward to put a comfortable hand on her knee and Usagi scouted away from him quickly.

        "Gohan, are you like Trunks, did you love me before or after all of this?"  Mina asked the demi sayian behind him.

        "I came here to find a mate, and not only did I find someone who would suited physically, I fell in love and wouldn't care for anything else but your happiness."  Gohan smiled down at Mina and she wrapped her arms around his next and kissed his lips softly.

        "I will go with you guys.  Wait one question, Trunks you said you needed to find a mate by the time you were 25, aren't you 17, so what's the rush."

        "Mina, I am actually not 17, I am 22 and Gohan is actually 20."

        "Oh."  Mina replied softly.  For a few minutes everything was silent.  Usagi was still deeply buried inside of herself and wouldn't let anyone touch her.  Slowly she lifted her head ever so slightly.

        "I repeat, what if I refuse to go?"  Her voice was deadly calm, almost scary.

        "I would hate to do this to do Usagi, but since I love you so much, I would take you anyway.  Not only do I love you, but since your trait is so rare, I wouldn't give up the gift that was placed in front of me.  You see I am also home sick, so I want to return home soon, my fathers orders had been find someone and bring them back, whether they were willing or not."  Silence reined on yet again.  "Usagi?  Usagi do you believe me?"

        "Do I believe you?  You really want to know?"  Usagi stood up quickly and began pacing quickly.  "If you talked to me a few years ago, only three actually, I would have said you were insane.  Totally insane.  I would say there is no such thing as aliens or time travel.  But you know something I didn't think that once, NOT ONCE!  I sat there quickly, comprehending everything I heard, and not only believing if, but understanding.  Even recognizing some of!  I recognized similar experiences, names that I had heard when I was taught by the top scholars in the kingdom, legends I had loved to hear as bed time stories from my mother or nurse.  The myths and profocies, of the future that I never thought could come true till now.  Even the absurd thought of time travel.  Only crazy people talk about time travel, the totally insane say they actually went to the past or the future, but I must be totally and utterly insane because not only did I see the future, but I…I went there!   I saw what my life was suppose to be, who I was suppose to marry, even my kid!  And you know what that is never going to happen.  The happy peace of that time won't happen.  I will never become Queen of the Earth, nor Crystal Tokyo, because I decided to break up with my boyfriend, we no longer loved each other, so we broke up.  And guess what, he wasn't your run of the mill boyfriend either, he was a Prince for Pete's sake!  A real Prince!  My knight is shining armor who had saved me countless times.  He died for me, he was my destiny.  But we didn't love each other anymore, so we screwed over a thousand years of destiny just so we thought we could control ours lives and be happy.  Then you come along and I finally thought I was controlling my life and I was going to be happy and you tell me you are a half alien and came to earth to find a mate.  Who just happens to be me because I have a stupid genetic trait and then I remember what you said about your fathers orders.  _Find yourself or me a mate or don't come back!_  Then I stop and think, if I go back with you, which I considered at one point, I might not be mating with, the one I had fallen in love with, no I might be mating with your father who is god knows how old!  I...I just can't.  I screwed destiny, so destiny screwed me I guess!"  After finishing her ranting, Usagi plopped down on the couch arm.  Mina looked at her a bit shocked and worried, while Gohan and Trunks looked at her just shocked.

        "Um, what are you three looking at me that way for?"  Mina stood quickly, roughly grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled towards the kitchen.

        "You idiot, you just gave away that you are a Princess, sheesh, you gave away half your life!"

        "I did, that isn't good."

        "No it isn't Usagi!"

        The two walked back, but Usagi had an embarrassed look on her face.

        "I think you two have a bit of explaining to do."  Sheepishly, Usagi explained everything to Gohan and Trunks, her past, her supposed future and her present.  By the end Gohan and Trunks were both speechless.  Only when Usagi spoke did she break the silence.

        "Trunks do you really think your father would take me away from you for himself?"  Trunks pulled her onto the couch and into a comforting embrace, this time she allowed him to touch her.

        "I really don't know Usagi, I don't know."

THAT WAS REALLY LONG! 

****

Yes I know I started yet another story, but I done with school so I will have more time to write and I might not update this story as often, but I promise the CHAPTERS WILL BE LONG!  Hehe, anyway one question, who should Usagi ultimately end up with:

Trunks 

**Vegeta **

**Both Trunks and Vegeta (Trust Me it could work)**

**VOTE FOR YOUR PICK!!  **

**THANKIES FOR READING AND HOPEFULLY YOU WILL REVIEW!**

Flames are not wanted, but will be taken and I will try to make it satisfy everyone.

*silver moon goddess


	2. New Home, New World, New…Well Everything

The Choices We Make 

****

_NOTE:  OMG 23 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE!!_

_THANKIES!!_

**AND THE WINNER OF THE VOTE IS:**

**TRUNKS:  16 votes**

Vegeta got 2 vote (Tsunami Wave and Den all my other sm/dbz fics have this couple so if you don't already read them, you might like them.)

**Vegeta and Trunks got 5 votes**

New Home, New World, New…Well Everything

        "Oh no, I can't believe it.  I am SO stupid.  I totally forgot about them, they are going to kill me or worse kill _them_!  Oh no, oh no."  Usagi quickly jumped out of Trunks comforting embrace and began pacing rapidly yet again.  Trunks looked at her worried, as did Gohan, but Mina understood what she was talking about and looked towards the floor.

        "Remember how Usagi said that we are sailor scouts, well there are more of us, one for each planet.  They are princesses of their own planet, but since Usagi is their princess, they, like myself, are all sworn to protect her.  They won't be very happy about her leaving not only Tokyo, but also the planet.  Haruka will probably be more furious than the rest."

        "Will they protest to you leaving?"

        "Of course they will, but how much they protest or how far they will go to keep Usagi here, well I don't know."

        "We are going to call them.  Have them meet us where we are going to lift off from, with the ship already and if they want to come they decide right there, and if they don't they leave and let me board the ship.  I will have if that who ever boards the ship is to be forgotten by this world."

        "But Usagi, your…"

        "Yes Mina, even my family won't remember me.  I am going to my house to pack and I'll tell them I am going to your house for a sleep over and once I board the ship to leave, they will never had known that I exist.  It is what needs to be done."

        "Are you sure about this Usa?"

        "Yes, I am.  I am going to my house now, Mina call the scouts and tell them to meet us at the lift off place in forty five minutes."  Usagi slowly began to walk towards the door, but Trunks grabbed her wrist to stop her.

        "I can go with you if you want."

        "I am okay, I need to do this alone.  It is my family, not yours."

        Usagi stepped out of the apartment and began walking to her house, she soon broke into a run and made it to her house out of breath.  She paused a moment to catch her breath and then walked inside and up to her room.  She packed all of her stuff in either suitcases or directly into her subspace pocket.  She put all the luggage minus one duffel bag into her subspace pocket and walked back downstairs.  As she passed the living room.

        "Mom, Dad I am going to Mina's for a sleep over.  See you tomorrow."

        "Have fun Usagi."  Her parents called back.  Normally Usagi would have hugged them and kissed them on the cheek, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.  She quietly left her home of fourteen years and turned around upon exiting the door.  She let all the memories come rushing to her from her childhood and then a tear spilled down her cheek.  This time she didn't start walking, she just starting running to her desination, trying to get away, before she was tempted to go back and say Mina was sick, just to be with her family a bit longer.  She kept running till she made it to a clearing deep inside the forest on the outskirts of the town.  She saw Trunks, Gohan and Mina standing next to a rather small looking ship and she ran right into Trunks' arms after dropping her bag.  She cried and he comforted her till her tears became small sobs.  Just as she was leaving his arms, the scouts arrived, and they didn't look to happy at what they saw.  Gohan had long ago taken Usagi's bag into the ship, so the four of them just stood before the entrance.

        "Hime?"  Hotaru looked at Usagi with worry and curiousity in her eyes. 

        "I am leaving, as is Mina."  Usagi spoke with a regal tone in her voice, she didn't quiver showing that she wasn't changing her mind.

        "Where?"  Mako asked, she wasn't sure whether to be angry or upset.

        "I cannot tell you the entire story now, but I can tell you this.  I am going to a planet right outside this galaxy, and I plan to stay there.  I have made up my mind already and I am not changing it so don't even try.  You just have to decide whether you are going to support me and join me, or not and stay here.  The moment you get on this ship, anyone on this planet will not remember you, even if not all of you come, those who stay will not remember me, Mina, or anyone else who leaves."  Usagi let them think things over and in the time being, she turned to Trunks, but she was surprised to see both him and Gohan having worried looks.

        "Trunks, Gohan, what is it?"

        "Some or even all of them might be taken if they come.  They are all unmated and with the scarcity of females, they will out numbered.  Being warriors, now matter of what strength, makes them more appealing to saiyans. (I SPELLED IT RIGHT THIS TIME REIGN//OF:ALTHEIA!)"

        "Hime, can you tell us anything more of the planet you are going to and why?  What happened?"

        "If you come, we shall tell you everything, but Trunks and Gohan have brought to my attention one more thing you must consider before you choose to come or not.  The race on the planet we are going to have more primal instincts and one of the main reasons as to why Mina and myself are going is because the number of females of this race are dwindling.  You must know that if you come, you might be taken by a male on this planet."  Most of the scouts looked at each other and nodded.  Haruka, Michelle (I don't like her Japanese name so I am using her English name) and Hotaru stepped forward.

        "We are coming with you no matter what happens to us."  Mako, Rei and Ami followed.

        "You are our life, we cannot leave you Usagi."  The only standing behind was Mamoru.

        "Mamo-kun, are you coming, it is your decision."  Usagi and Mamoru just looked at each other, remembering what used to be between them, but no longer was.  But then Mamoru remembered that Usagi was still one of his greatest friends and he silently stepped forward.  Understanding him, Usagi turned around and boarded the ship hand and hand with Trunks.  The moment everyone was one, the door closed and a small tear left Usagi's right eye.  No longer did anyone, but those in her near vicinity, know of Usagi Tsukino.  She then opened her eyes, not even realizing that she closed them, and gasped at what she saw.  The ship from the inside was a lot bigger.  No big was an understatement, the place was HUGE!

        "Isn't it nice being the Prince of a race whose technology exceeds that of humans?  The ship is designed to look smaller on the outside but it is one of the biggest ship that leaves Vegeta-sei's docks in the inside."

        "Excuse me, but did you just say Prince?"  Ami asked timidly.

        "Yes, I am the Prince of the planet that we shall be traveling to.  My name is Trunks, well actually Mirai Trunks so when we arrive on Vegeta-sei I ask that everyone calls me Mirai or you will confuse me and my counterpart."  Trunks let out a small laugh as did Gohan.  Mina and Usagi had already left to explore the ship and find their quarters.

        "Mirai, it feels so much better to call you that after what two weeks, anyway I think we should explain everything now.  Mina and Usagi went exploring the ship so it is up to us."  Gohan smiled towards everyone else and led the scouts to a room with many chair and sofas. He beckoned to them to sit down and Mirai (I am calling him that from now one, instead of Trunks.  When I say Trunks, I mean the chibi one.  Does that make sense?  I Hope so.)  and himself proceeded and explaining everything that they had told Usagi and Mina to the scouts.  When they finished, Usagi and Mina walked in laughing about something only known to themselves.  

        "Nice of you two to finally show up.  You left us to explain everything."

        "Duh silly, that's why we left in the first place.  Just because we are blonde doesn't mean we are as stupid as we look."

        "Well if you were as smart as you were beautiful, you would be a genius."  Mirai had already gotten up from his seat and led Usagi over to a huge window, his arms were around her waist.

        "Now aren't we a little charmer?  Did we leave already anyway, I didn't even feel anything."

        "Look."  Mirai pointed to the window they were next to and Usagi gasped.  Outside was nothing, but a vastness of stars and comets.  

        "Well then how long will it take to get to Vegeta-sei?"

        "About three days."

        "At least I have some more time before I have to me your father."

        "You afraid?"

        "A little, your father seems kind of scary, and he is king."

        "Don't worry about him, he might seems a little cold, but he lightened up.  He is a bit more softer than he used to be, he is a lot happier with his planet back and people actually respecting him as king."

        "Your highness, shall I show the others to their bed chambers?"  A rather tall saiyan with shoulder length black hair, black eyes and a brown tail approached the two of them.  He had a crossed shaped scar on his right upper arm and a small scar through his left eyebrow.  He wore black spandex with plain white armor, showing his rank as a second-class saiyan.  His head was bent to the floor awaking the answer of his prince.

        "Please do, Prato (I have no idea, it is the first thing that came to mind).  Prato bowed slightly, turned on his heal and beckoned for all the scouts to follow.  He showed them to their rooms, which their shared with two others.  Mamoru had a small room to himself.  Haruka, Michelle and Hotaru were across the hall.  Mako, Ami and Rei were next door.  

_Skipping forward a bit out of sheer laziness._

        "Sir, we shall be arriving in five minutes to Vegeta-sei which is currently experiencing strong winds which will cause slight turbulence."

        "Proceed."

        "As you wish, your highness."  Prato proceeding back to the control deck and the ship began descending to the red and blue planet below.   Suddenly the ship began to rattle and the scouts came into the control room, literally shaken out of their rooms.  Finally the ship stopped with final thud, which then caused Usagi to lose her balance.  She grabbed onto Mirai to steady herself, but cause him to lose his footing and fall with her, unfortunately Gohan and Mina were standing to close to Mirai when he fell, so he fell on them, bringing them down too.  Mina grabbed the nearest person which was Mako who grabbed onto Ami, causing them both to fall.  Hotaru ended up tripping on Ami's leg and she grabbed on to Michelle's hand, Haruka grabbed Michelle around the waist to try and keep her steady, but failed miserably and they both fell.  Unaware to what just happened, Rei stumbled in, didn't see Haruka on the floor and tripped over her, she fell into the only one standing who happened to be Mamoru and they both fell on the floor.   

        At that moment, doctors and technicians came into the control deck as the door had opened.  Finding about a dozen people sprawled out on the floor, the quickly went to help them.  Mirai stood up and helped Usagi up after him.  She turned towards her chambers to get her belongings, but Mirai stopped her.

        "The workers will get everything and bring them up to your room.  We are going to go meet father."  He turned back to Gohan.  "Bring Mina and the rest with you to the throne room, tell the guards that Vegeta and I are expecting you."

        "Good luck Usagi."

        "Thank you, Mina.  I think I might need it."  Mirai draped his arm over her shoulder and led down the ramp.  Workers and civilians stopped to bow to him and Mirai beckoned for them to stand.  They made it to the palace's main entrance and the guards opened the doors for them right away.  Usagi looked around excitedly, taking in everything she saw.  The place, the people, even the scents and sounds.  Soon they reached a set of large gold double doors.  The door guards pulled open the door and bowed to their prince.  Light rushed to Usagi's eyes so she was momentarily blinded.  When she regained her sight she found herself in the middle of a large throne room.  She gazed at the elaborate set up and decoration of the room.  White marble was the main surface of the room.  A small chill ran up her spine since the room itself was quite cold.  She stepped closer to Mirai and he tighten his grip on her.

        "I see you found a mate."  Usagi quickly looked up at the deep voice.  The voice has such a strength, a sense of command and authority.  The man behind this voice looked just as strong as he sounded.  He wasn't as old as she would have assumed yet she had to remind herself that his oldest son from this timeline was only 11 or 12.  He sat in a grand throne definitely fit for a king, the great King he was.  Forgetting her manners and years of proper etique, she gaped at him for a moment before properly bowing before him.  She got down on both of her knees and only bent her neck.  She didn't place her hand behind her back or lower her head any lower than she did with her neck relaxed.  Slightly intrigued by this, the King spoke again.  "Stand."  Usagi obeyed and stood back up again.  She looked up to see the King smirking at her.  Usagi wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

        "Father, this is Usagi.  On earth her surname was Tsukino."  It was obvious to Usagi that Trunks was unsure of whether to tell his father who she really was.  She then decided it would be best to explain the reason for her bowing the way she did.  Mirai's father wasn't stupid, he knew something was up.

        "Permission to speak, your higness."  Usagi spoke softly, nothing louder than a voice in which he would hear from his seat.

        "You are granted such."  Usagi stood to full height, no longer bending her head down.

        "Your highness, I would like to more formally introduce myself.  I am the direct reincarnation of Princess Serenity, heir to the White Moon Throne and the Silver Millenium."

        "You were dead?"

        "Like I said, your highness I am the reincarnation of Serenity.  I am Serenity, but yes I have died before."  Usagi again looked to the floor, but this time out of sorrow.  Vegeta stood up from his throne and walked towards her, he lifted her chin, forcing their eyes to meet.  Black bore into blue, as blue bore into black.  

        "Only that once, or more?"

        "About three or four times, I have lost track."  Vegeta continued to stare at Usagi.  When he inhaled, he was intoxicated by her scent, but he also smelled his son all over her.  _Why had he gotten someone, so perfect, so innocent.  The one time I decide in advance to allow him, who ever he brings, and it has to be her.  The most perfect specimen, the most purest creature and the greatest blood combination.  His saiyan blood with her lunarian blood, a powerful combination.  Damn, I hate being soft sometimes! (_**I HAD TO PUT THAT LAST LINE IN!**_)_.  

        "I accept you.  You have done well to fine a mate."

        "Father, Gohan also found a mate.  Usagi's best friend actually.  And one other thing, her guard, her scouts, are here also.  They are currently being shown to the guest chambers.  They are sworn to protect her and they are her friends, so they came willing when offered this or earth."

        "Well they are here.  Let them stay then.  Mirai, show Serenity to your chamber.  She can stay either there or the room connected to yours, which ever she chooses.  Just know, there is only two weeks till the next red night."

        "Yes father."  Mirai wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist and led her out of the throne room.

        "Red night?"

        "I was afraid you were going to ask that.  For eight months out of the year, once a month each time, there is a three day and night period known as the three red days.  They are the only time in which saiyans can mate…"

        "So you can only, you know…"

        "What?"  Mirai wasn't sure what Usagi was talking about, but her really wanted her to say it, even though he had a slight idea.

        "Fine I'll just say it!  You mean you can only have sex three times a month!"

        "No, no, we can do that whenever.  Its just mating, like resulting in a kid, that can only be done once a month in this red period.  (No pun intended).  Also when two people, you know, for the first time, they need to do it on a red night.  It is a part of our culture.  For royal blood, it is slightly different.  We need to do it on the night of the full moon on a red night.  Sometimes this only falls once a year, maybe twice if we are lucky.  A few years ago, three full moons fell on red nights."

        "So I assume the full moon is coming in two weeks when the red night (from now on it is RPD I am too lazy)."

        "Yes, the second night.  This means that we cannot see each other for the entire first and second day.  I can only first see you at sunset on the second night."

        "Why?"  Usagi was understanding everything but this, couldn't he control his own hormones?

        "Well another part of the RPD is that all unmated males over about sixteen or seventeen, get into this well heat.  Even though my brain would tell me I couldn't till the second night, my hormones and certain body parts, wouldn't let me.  This is why we have to be apart."  By this time they had arrived at Mirai's door.  He nodded to the guards, and opened the door for Usagi.  She walked in and he beckoned to the door on the right wall.  "That leads to your room.  This room is always welcomed to you."

        "Thank you."  Mirai leaned down and gently kissed Usagi on the lips.

        "Your bags should be in there."  Usagi stepped away from him and walked through the door to her room, leaving the door open as she passed.

        The next morning, Usagi awoke to silence, pure and total silence.  Sticking her head into the still open door between her's and Mirai's room and finding it total vacant, she quickly got dressed and exited into the hall. 

        "His highness said to bring you to breakfast when you had awaken.  Shall I bring you there now, my lady?"

        "It's Usagi."

        "I beg your pardon, my lady?"  The guard asked unsure what she meant, they were already heading to the dining room.  The guard had linked Usagi's arm around his.

        "My name, it's Usagi.  You can just call me that."

        "I was given orders to address you as lady and I shall do so.  Our future Princess and later Queen deserves a higher respect than just being called by their first name.  We are almost at dining room, my lady."

        The two arrived at fairly large doors which we opened by the guards standing by.  The guard still linked with him beckoned her in.  Inside was a long table where she saw but Mirai and his father, but also Gohan and Mina.  Near the two were what looked like Gohan's family.  Usagi approached Vegeta and bowed at him slightly, he nodded to her and she took her seat next to Mirai.  Across from them were to young children, both with a shade of purple hair.  Nearer to Vegeta was a young boy, Usagi looked at him closely and then back at Mirai and then back to the boy and so forth.  Mirai laughed at this and Usagi glared at him, still puzzled.

        "Remember how I said I was from the future?"  After seeing Usagi's small nod he continued, "Well this is me, well how old I am suppose to be at least.  Meet my counter part, Trunks.  You can call him chibi-Trunks if you want.  This is why everyone calls me Mirai."

        "I see.  Oh, now I know what I wanted to say," she turned towards Vegeta.  "Um…your Highness…" Vegeta put his hand up before she could continue, thinking she had done something wrong, Usagi became quite really quickly.

        "You will be my daughter-in-law in a matter of two weeks, you mustn't call me your Highness, but rather father.  Now what was it that you wanted?"  Usagi thought a moment before continuing.

        "My scouts, since they are here, are they allowed to stay and where are they any way?"

        "I have heard the legends of them, so I know that they are your protectors even though I feel their strength is well, lacking, but since they are already here, they will be able to remain.  They are currently staying in the first class guest chambers.  They will have free roam of the palace, excluding corridors and room, where only the royals are allowed, this includes you.  They will not be eating with us, the only family that does is Kakarott's.  They are of higher rank than your scouts will be, they are two class under you, but you will still be able to see them a lot.  If they want they will have access to the training room in their corridor.  Anything else?"

        "No father."

        "Today, you will come with me to the servants room, to pick out your own personal servant.  Afterwards you will be fitted for a gown, which will be your gown for the few balls we have here.  You will return here for lunch, then you have a two o'clock lesson, if you want to call it that, on the traditions and customs of this family and planet.  Especially the highly important ritual that will proceed in two weeks.  After that, you will only have to attend dinner, you will have plenty of time to explore the palace and grounds if you wish.  If you wish to train, there is a training room, down the hall from your room."

        "Thank you, father."  Usagi remained silent afterwards, it was her first full day here and she was already jammed pack with things to do.  This was going to be a long day.  She wouldn't see Mirai till lunch and her scouts till right before dinner.  

        Breakfast ended and she followed Vegeta down to a fairly large, but bland and simple room.  Awaiting inside was a two long room of people, heads bowed.  They wore simple clothing, that many time was slightly dirty, or worn.  They all bowed to Vegeta as he walked in.  A tall, blurry saiyan approached them.

        "These are the best we have that aren't already serving one of your family, or a noble, your highness."  The man's voice was deep and starchy.  Vegeta nodded and turned to Usagi.

        "Well pick one."  Usagi stepped towards the two rows of servants.  There was an even amount of males and females, she was unsure of where her servant would follow her so she didn't know who to choose.

        "Please, everyone look up."  The servants, as well as Vegeta and the tall saiyan, were confused by this, but those standing in front of her lifted their heads.  It was then that Usagi made eye contact with a pair of deep green eyes, she slowly became intranced by them.  She took a small step back and then knew that she would pick the person with the green eyes.  Looking over the entire person, she saw their dark hair falling loosely into their eyes, the servants clothing was simple but neater and cleaner then the rest.  "You."  Usagi pointed to the one in front of her and they stepped forward and bowed.

        "It is such and honor, your majesty."  The servant bowed low, showing the extremely lower rank than Usagi.  It was then that the tall saiyan spoke again.

        "Tyen is one our best, strong and loyal, also new.  The only thing that was keeping him out of being a servant was his father who was a strong fighter, but he lost his last fight and didn't live to say what went wrong.  He was only brought to the palace a week ago."  _That explains the cleaness._  Usagi thought.  The servant in front of her was still bowed and she beckoned for him to stand.  He was quite taller than she was, by at least a foot, maybe even two.

        "Now, that that is done, your dress fitting is now."  Vegeta didn't wait for Usagi to follow after him, he just exited the small room, Usagi followed after him quickly so she wouldn't lose him in the maze of halls.  Tyen walked closely behind her, only a step behind her.  After a few minutes of walking they reached a silver door with a golden flame on it.  Seeing that Usagi looked confused, Tyen spoke up softly.

        "Means a room for royals only, or for others that have permission.  Since I am with you, I am allowed to enter, but if I was alone and entered, I could be killed for doing such."  Tyen quickly explained, whispering into Usagi's ear, causing a small chill to run down her back.  The trio then entered the room and inside was a large pedisill, and mirrors surrounding it.  Usagi was pulled, literally, to two strange looking women, with large grins on their faces.  Both had knotty black hair that fell to their shoulders.  They stood her on the pedisill and spun her around looking after every part of her.

        "Wonderful, wonderful, her put this body suit on behind that curtain, so we can fit you for the dress.  Now what is this for?"

        "Balls, father wants me to have one."  Usagi called from behind the curtain.  "Do you know that this thing is tight!?"

        "That's the point my dear, so the dress will fit snuggly here, so it will be tight when you wear it.  Wouldn't you rather wear that or nothing, especially in the presence of your servant?"  There was a moment of silence, before Usagi stepped out from behind the comfort of the curtain.  The tight body suit, did fit her snuggly, its pale peach color blended into her skin perfectly, making it look like she wore nothing at all.  One not knowing she was wearing the bodysuit would probably have thought so.  

        "Perfect.  Now lets get started."

        "Did your father, specify a certain color?"

        "I don't think so, what about white."  Usagi suggested, hoping that it would be.

        "No, to boring.  White is kept only for the virgins, and honey, by that time you wont be."  A blush formed on Usagi, but she had to remind herself that the crazy women beside her was right.

        "A light blue would look nice on her."  Tyen said from the back of the room.

        "Silly servant, the next ball isn't for a while and blue is for women who have yet to bear children.  By that time you will probably have had a child."  Yet again a blush formed on her cheeks.

        "Silver?"

        "Maybe as an accent color, but the royal armor is silver and black, and well you would look like you are wearing armor from someone in the distance."

        "I know!  Why didn't I think of it before?"

        "What?"  Usagi asked with half curiosity and half annoyance.

        "Red.  A strong, deep red.  It would be perfect!"  So it was settled, red would be the color.  Soon Usagi was literally wrapped in fabric.  It was stitched tightly to her body, tied and strung.  The bottom flowed out and they had to spread the material past the pedistill.  Jewels and lace was added and some then removed.  Silver inserts in her pleated skirt made her feel like Christmas, but then this planet had no such holiday, of Christmas.  Finally two hours later they were finished and carefully got her out of the dress.  Usagi and Tyen left, the room and found their way to the dining room, well with a little help from a guard.  Tyen left at that moment to go into the servants' eating quarters, while Usagi continued into the room and plopped down in her chair next to Trunks.  This time, Mina, Gohan and his family was not there, but other men were.  Strong and fierce looking men.  Trunks grabbed onto Usagi's hand and entwined his fingers in hers, then gave a small reassuring squeeze.

        "So how was your day so far?"  Trunks whispered into her ear, as a salad was placed in front of each of them.

        "Long and tight."  Usagi relpied.

        "Tight?"

        "My dress."  She sighed, before placing a cherry in her mouth.

        "I can't wait to see it then."

        "Hentai, remember two more weeks.  Then you can have me, don't want to break tradition, remember?"

        "Yeah, yeah, but I can still dream in the mean time."

        "That might not be a good thing, I don't think you would have enough clean sheets to last two weeks of dreaming. 

        After the rather boring "lesson" on proper princess etique, Usagi was free to roam the palace.  Finding the second-class guest chambers, she walked the hall, many guard less door were upon the walls.  She stopped at one door, hearing family voices, and not some familiar voices.  She gently knocked on the door and it was thrown open in an instant.

        "Usagi!"  She was quickly beckoned inside by Mako.  The living room looking room had about a dozen doors along the walls with a planet's symbol on it, clearly their bedrooms.  In the main room was all of the scouts including Mina and Gohan, along with some others that she had not seen before.

        A tall saiyan will short spiky hair and defined features walked up to behind Rei and draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

        "So whose the babe anyway?"

        "That babe as you put it, Krane, is my best friend Usagi.  And she is soon to be taken by Trunks, so to you she isn't babe, but Princess Usagi."  Usagi sighed and waited for him to bow, but he didn't and just looked at her.

        "Cool."

        "Sorry, Usa, he is a bit drunk."

        "I have an idea, we…we should go to the Yuhto fields, they have open spars all the time!"  Krane looked around excitedly to the girls and nodded his head.

        "Why not, Usa, want to come?"  Rei asked to her best friend.

        "Sure, why not, I'll watch.  Hey can I bring Mirai?"

        "Sure Usa."  Mina replied to her.

        "I need a good spar.  Gohan stated.

        Twenty minutes later the group, including Usagi and Mirai were heading to the Yuhto fields.  Upon arrival they saw one large platform and many large men surrounding it.  A large bald saiyan stood in the center of the ring, flexing his muscles and glaring at the crowd.

        "Who is brave enough to challenge me?"  He boomed.  Mako grinned and stepped forward to the ring, before she stepped inside Usagi grabbed her arm.

        "He will kill you!"  Usagi muttered.

        "Hime, don't worry, we have been working on something today."  Mako continued to the ring and stepped inside.  The large saiyan just looked at her silently.  "I challenge you."  Mako smirked at the saiyan and he stood silent, then he broke into laughter.

        "Little girl, you are challenging me?  Why don't you go run home and let your father fight, because fighting is a man's job."  By now Mako was furious and charged at the unsuspecting saiyan.  She punched him straight in the face and the kicked him hard in the side.  He stumbled, but soon stood back up and launched a fury of attacks at Mako.  Dodging most of them she was hit by one in her stomach.  She lurched forward, but did a round house and hit his arm.  A loud cracking noise was heard as his arm was shattered.  He charged at her, catching her off guard and pinned her to the floor.  The saiyan was straddling Mako, with his knees on her arms and is weight on her stomach.  His broken arm lay limp while the other hand had a strong grip on her throat.  Mako swung her legs around trying to get him off but failed horribly.  The saiyan upon her leaned extremely close to her, he moved to her ear and licked the lobe. He then whispered into it, "You would make a good mate, in two weeks time, watch your back, cause I will there ready to pounce and shove myself into you."

        "You wish."  Mako spat into his face just as she kicked him off and kicked him in the nuts.  The large saiyan fell to the floor, in dire pain, glaring daggers at her.

        "I will still be there, but it won't be for a mate, but just to see you scream."  At that point he collapsed to the floor and was carried away, Mako stepped out of the ring and over to an incredibly shocked Usagi.

        "But…but…how?"  Mako just smiled at her.

        "Setsuna, thought we might need more than our sailor powers to protect you, so she taught us a little trick of taking our scout power and turning it into brute strength and ki, like everyone here uses.  That was my strength in our first scout level, with the help of a little anger.  That guy was such a jerk."

        The next week had gone by pretty slowly.  The scouts all worked on increasing their power, Gohan and Mirai helping them a bit along the way, while Usagi still had more lessons.  She began do a bit of basic training with Mirai so that she would be able to defend herself a bit, if she didn't have her locket.  The scouts wanted to teach her what they had learned from Setsuna, but she refused and said she would only learn it if it was an emergency.  She would always have her locket with her anyway.  Surprised by this answer, the scouts had backed down a bit after that.  Throughout the week, some saiyans had approached the girls in very raunchy ways, many times because the guys were drunk or the scouts were training.  Some extremely drunk guy had approached Ami, and had begun to grope her when he received her foot between his legs. 

        Probably the most surprising was when a saiyan general made moves on Rei.  He had challenged her to do a test to see whether or not she was worthy or not of being mate, well to make a long story short, she passed his test and the two of them are spending the first red night together, she already moved into his quarters and out of the second class wing.  

        On Monday of the week of the red night, a large and grand ship arrived at the docks.  Out of this ship came another king from a near by planet, Planet Becardro to be exact.  King Macano was a large man with short black hair that fell loosely on his head, his lean build showed off his massive muscles and slightly bronzed skin added to it.  He wore black armor, which matched his hair, and made his icy blue eyes catch your eye more.  His son was in toe right behind him, wearing similar armor in dark blue.  His son, Prince Bemano, was a spitting image of him, with the exception of his hair being brown and the scar over his left cheek.  The two walked briskly towards the castle, strong bodyguards close behind them.  The approached the castle door and the guards stopped him for a moment before letting them in.  They two royal guards led the King and Prince to the throne room where Vegeta was sitting.  On his right was Mirai Trunks with Usagi in his arms and to his left were Chibi-Trunks and Bra holding hands.

        "Vegeta."  King Macano had a strong deep voice, showing his rank in society, Usagi jumped slightly at his tone.  "Scared little girl?  The one behind you wouldn't be able to protect you from me, so you have good right to be scared.  So Vegeta, where did you pick that one up from?"

        "Earth."  Vegeta replied annoyed.

        "Earth.  You were that desperate that you had to have your own son mate with a human, wasn't it bad enough when you did it.  Your people won't be happy about the next heir only being a quarter saiyan.  So what street corner did you find her.  Probably just some hore, not worth much except for sex."  By this point Mirai was furious, but he knew that King Macano was stronger than him and would beat him to a pulp.  He turned his head to his father who seemed extremely calm, totally unlike himself.  He then looked down but Usagi was no longer there.  She had stepped towards King Macano.

        "Bow."  Usagi spoke calmly with a stern face, King Macano just looked at her and then started laughing and then got very angry.

        "You, you a little weak girl, wants me to bow to you.  Didn't anyone tell you that you bow to those of higher rank, royalty mainly.  So you should be bowing to me, human, since you are still not royalty, not until, the full moon and your induction.  Bow to me now."

        "No.  I will not.  And yes I was taught that, so you should be bowing to me."  Usagi was still calm as King Macano's anger was rising.

        "Who do you think you are little bitch?"  King Macano grabbed Usagi roughly and threw her to the fall.  She got up a moment or two later, brushed herself off and stood regally.  Thinking hard, a small crescent moon began to faintly shine on her head, then it became strong till it almost blinded everyone in the room.

        "You want to know who I am?  In the past I was Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millenium and the White Moon Kingdom throne.  In the future I am Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of what was once to be Crystal Tokyo, but will probably be Planet Vegeta.  I am also Cosmo, Queen of the Stars and beyond.  So you only being a King of a small planet inhabited by warriors shall bow to me, or be sent to the lowest depths of hell, to live an eternity there."  King Macano quickly got quiet, nodding his head towards her, and lowering one knee.  "Better."  Usagi smiled and turned around, returning to the arms of Mirai.

        "She is too good for him.  He doesn't deserve her, you do my son, you do.  And I shall see to it that she becomes yours."

HAPPY WITH THE LENGTH!??!?! 

****

****

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have been working on this a lot and I work at camp all day long and I haven't been on my computer like at all for a week so I am sorry.  I will update as soon as I can.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

***silver moon goddess**


End file.
